the twin or is he
by inufan999
Summary: first story ever and wont be last plz read and review and i hope you like it.
1. the new demon

**disclamer: i dont own inuyasha i just love the stories so i thought i would try a storie**

**the twin or is he? chapter 1**

**the new demon by chris simmons aka inufan999

* * *

**

**In the beginning there was Inuysha and Kikyo then 2 weeks later + alot of betrail then, boom hes pinned to a tree, now that Kikyo is gone andthere is only Kagome the rencarnation of kikyo kagome now to the two spent some time together and now they have fallen madly in love with each other now to the beginning, Inuyasha: Come on Kagome you said you'd kiss me!**

**Kagome:Why dont you start it then! Inuyasha: Fine then theystarted to kiss, BOOM! A big stroke of lightining hit outside the medium sized hut thus startiling the to and made them brake the kiss. Then they looked outside to see a demon that look like Inuyasha but in a blue hioti & white hiori and with he had blue dog ears although he looked like him he didn't have the same persinality and Kagome fell for him like a giant rock in the ocean. Anyways Inuyasha was about to cut him in half with the gaint transformed Tetsuiga when the stranger disappeared when he realized something was on his he looked up and, saw the stranger on his head and then the stranger jumped off and said why did you attack at me.I did nothing to harm you. Inuyasha was gazzing at him confused. Finally he said my name is chris said, the stranger. He had somehow come from America he was perfectly the same as inuyasha exept for his clothes ears and aditude he is known as Chris he is new to the. Japan and it's fuedal era. He asked them where he was. Kagome quickly said that he was in Japan a little embarrased becuase she was nearvous becuase of the new demon Chris. she blushed as she thought of his name. Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kilala woke up becuase of the crash of thunder. As they came out of the hut beside them they noticed Chris but they where confused they asked the demons name. He then replied Chris Simmons. They thought about the name, then he replied i am from America. then all fainted.Yet chris was quick enough to catch them all he was fast yet he had a soft heart for kagome, then he quickly put them down softly and the watched kagome as she sleeped he looked at he tender lips and thought to himself i think she is so butieful he started to blush he then acidently read her mind not knowing he had that power all he got was his name but it was said in a loving voice. He thought could she be in love with me. Well he watched he sleep and some times blushed by looking at her rosey red lips and thought about him and her intercourse.Anywayhe watched her sleep. Then that mourning she was waking up while he was finding breakfast he found chicken eggs cut up a pig for bacon and used grained wheat for pancakes, then he whent back to cook, 3 minutes later after the food was done they all awoke to a delicous smell they whent out side to see where the smell came from and found a bountiful breakfast on a picnick blanket all laid out in an asortment of delicous goodies it was a good asortment of pancakes, eggs, bacon, and milk and orange juice and all of it was homemade and it smelled delicous then chris said dig in they all jumped down a started to eat as fast as they could. Then Chris said whoa there slow down or you'll get the hiccups then winked at Kagome she stopped and blushed. soon after they where done eating he asked Inuyasha if he wanted some after breackfast training. Inuyasha said yeah ill train with you, but what he didn't know is that Chris was mega fast they started to train, when Inuyasha was tripped so fast that he flipped 3 times before he landed face first. Chris laughed at him, then inuyasha jumped up then went to slash at him but he missed and thought what the fuck. Then was kicked in the back of the head twice before he fell. He laughed agian and ran back to the hut as fast as he could. Then he told Kagome that Inuyasha was on the ground in pain. Kagome gasped as chris went to get iInuyasha and made him fall asleep andby the time Inuyasha was asleep and was twitching in his sleep. When they got back to the hut Kagome was worried about Inuyasha. Chris said dont touch him. He said that he was asleep. He'll be alright said Chris. to comfort Kagome he didn't want to see her worry. He thentold her that he knew that she was dreaming of him last night wich cuased her to blush and she asked her friends to leave so she could talk with him alone. Chris saidI am sorry for embaressing you he said. She said its okay and jumped onto him for a kiss he tried to break it but he tried a little. but found himself embrassed by the kiss he fell backwards on the floor to further embrase the kiss that she started.**

**

* * *

**

**inuyasha woke up and seen the two kissing next chapter very soon dont miss it.**

**inu: what the fuck are you crasy**

**chris (me): maybe a little thenI snickered.**

**chris: i might be 2 ha ha ha he luaghed out.**

**kagome: chris i dont think your crasy**

**both chris's: thank you lovely kagome**

**kagome: your welcome (blushing)**

**inu: why you mother fucker**

**all three: sit boy**

**inu: whoaa! you bastard as he fell.**

**everyone luaghed**

**both chris's: seroiusley were crazed in the heads.**

**chap 2 next **


	2. love at first sight

**disclamer; i dont own inuyasha i just wright about him and other char **

**chp;2 is it love at first sight**

**inufan999 wrote this**

**

* * *

what inuyasha screamed as he watched the two kiss wich startled them to breack the kiss.I am kagome's true love as he withdrew the tetsuiga was about to chop Chris's head of when kagome yelled sit Inuyasha dropped head first then she stood in front of Chris to save him dont worry. Chris said as he sat Kagome down. He looked at Inuyasha with his piercing golden eyes and scared Inuyasha off. Inuyasha jumped out of the hut as fast as he could run. He was heart broken but then he stumbled into his long lost sister Fang she went to see chris but before she could say a word she saw the two kissing for herself. She was batheled about what she saw. She saw the two locked lips of Kagome and what seemed to be a twin of Inuyasha. She was mad at him and yet she seemed to have a crush on him as well. They stopped when they heard Inuyasha shout stop it now, then chris got up to defend himself by quick attacking Inuyasha. He attacked 6 times before he fell from the first pounch so while Inuyasha was on the ground Chris stood in front of him and luaghed. you cant defeat me ashe laughed, Inuyasha got up to see who was laughingand he fount out that it was Chris. Chris was watching him as he walked out on all fours and wimpering. Chris thought to himself what a slow ass. He said that Inuyasha was just to slow i hit him 6 times before he fell he gloated. Fang was about to kiss Chris he jumped outside becuase he sinced a jewel shard in a wolf demon. Kagome quickly asked what was it, he replied wolf demon she thought to herself Kouga that bastard. when he was outside he asked who he was Chris replied Chris to Kouga, Kouga started to kick at chris with fast kicks but missed becuase of Chris's quickness and psycic ability to get all the shards from Kouga then.Kouga got pissed and tried to attack Chris but got killed while attacking at him Chris ran behind him and snapped his neck, then Chris went back inside to Kagome and Fang and gave Kagome the jewel shards and said Kouga had an accident and that he lost his shards snd i found them, Kagome thought something or someone killed him she looked outside to find him laying on the ground but she didn't notice he was dead till she felt his pulse she really didnt care and came back happy she looked at Chris and winked at him he knew what she ment he said that Kouga botherd him and was trying to get to Kagome so i broke his neck he said to the two and he whispered to Kagome i have learned new psycic abilities while fighting Kouga and can learn more he said thinking about him and Kagome he accidentely used levitate on himself and Kagome, then Kagome got worried about her mysterious floating. But Chris said sorry and put them both down gently she blushed becuase it reminded her of coming through the well, when she was completely down she hugged Chris and he knew why, then he said why don't we go to where you live so i can meet your family, she said that it was through a well and she said ok to him. While going to the well they talked and when they went through the well Soata was waiting for Kagome when her and Chris jumped out of the well to greet Soata, yet Soata was confused about the new person that was with Kagome he asked who are you to Chris, Chris replied Chris so that Soata would know him then they went to Kagome's house where Kagome's grand father and mother greeted them both then they noticed the new demon wasn't Inuyasha but someone else then they asked him his name but Kagome replied Chris. this time Chris was new to this time period but he didn't care he went to go rub the cat of Kagome's Bayou, so anyway Chris was rubbing the cat and playing with him differently than Inuyasha did, Kagome's parents were just so exited about Chris they started to watch him play video games he played them beter then Soata did and ended up finishing the game that Soata started he saved it at the end so Soata would get a chance at the last lvl so that Soata would be happy to beat the game so then Chris went back outside to play with Soata, Soata was wondering about Chris, he then asked Chris what are your special abilities so that he could know, Chris replied speed and psycic, soata then asked him can you teach me, Chris said sure,then used his psycic powers to teach Soata everything he knew, then Soata fainted by the speed in which he learned them, then Chris caught him and took Soata too his room so thathe could sleep when he went back to the kitchen. they asked him what happend to Soata and he told them that he used his psycic powers to teach him what he knows and said that he fainted and i took him to his room.Then Chris and Kagome went to her room to go to sleep Chirs slep on a cloud of his psycic powers for them both to sleep on so then when he went to sleep Kagome thought to herself that night. do i love Chris? it went through her mind. And so she lay there thinking about her newly found love.

* * *

stay here for chapter 3 kagome's new love**

inu: whining

me: inuyasha you wimp.

chris: take it like a man

inu: why i otta whoaaaaa!

both chris's laughed.

chris: dirt face ha ha ha ha

fuck you screamed the pissed off demon in a muffled tone.


	3. kagome

**disclamer i dont own inuyasha i just make fan fics about him **

**thanks to everyone i know for my insperation

* * *

thought about being Chris's mate. She stade up watching him sleep as the moonlight strode upon his godlike face and his sterling silver hair glissining by the moons wake. she watched as the god-like figure lay there sleeping with his rosey red lips opening and closing with each enhailment of air. She wanted to fall right into a kiss withhim lying there so soundly. Then she started to think about wanting him , needing him, yearning for his body pressed up against hers,as she sat there thinking of how much she couldn't standbe away from him, she had embarissing accident qued to her thoughts she then got worried and quietly went to the bathroom about a 5 second walk, Chris then woke up as kagome left the first part of her room smelling that she went in heat and was worried about her. Chris started searching for her when he looked behind the door of kagome's room. He saw her taking a shower and thoughts of her raced through his mind but he thought to much and fell backwards but landed on a cloud of air so he could keep thinking of it and not have to worry about being caught and called a pervert for it so he laid back and laid there until he heard Kagome call his name he got up and asked what was wrong. he got up and asked what she wanted and she asked can i be your mate? Chris thought about the question fora secondthen replied yes. Kagome blushed to his reply and asked him to come into where she was when he walked in he noticed she was laying in her bath tub calling for him he walked over to the tub and started to take his clothes off and steps over into the water, leans down and softly kisses her on the lips and tells her you'll be my mate forever and always.**

* * *

**Kag:wow thanks Chris**

**both chris's: your welcome**

**(me):wait wich one were you talking to**

**kag:both of you**

**both:O ok****your welcom **

**inuyasha stumbles into the room and falls face first**

**all:what**

**chris: when did you get here**

**(me): why are you chocking chris**

**chris then kicks him in the nuts**

**all of them laughed**

**inu:you bastard, in a high pitched voice**

**wait for chp4**


	4. caught

**disclamer i dont own inuyasha althought i do own this computer**

**inufan999 wrote this**

**chapter 4 caught**

**thanks to authors for my insperation ty black were wolf 1000 aka amanda and others for your inspirirng chapters**

* * *

**as Kagome lay there next to Chris when Soata busted through the door trying to show them his new trick when, he saw Kagome laying next to Chris. Then he fainted and fell to the floor with a thud wich woke Chris up. he sat up and put his pants/hoari on so that he could check on Soata. then Hanna (Kagome's mom) and checked on Soata while Chris checked his head for bumps and bruises but saw nothing and told her that he was ok. Then Kagome woke upand saw that Soata was on the ground and asked Chris what happend and he told her that all he knew is that Soata hit the ground and woke him up he just didn't know why though he pondered on the thought. When he noticed that Kagome started to glow a blue-ish silver light by then Soata was awake and wondered what was happining to Kagome as Kagome started to float a special suit formed around her body and transformed her into a half dog demon / godess like fiqure walked out the light and was Kagome the goddes like figure walked over to the confused/suprised Chris and kissed him on the lips then when he realized his mates kiss he snapped back. He then askedHana what happend to Kagome and she old him that if Kagome falls in true love will transform into a half godess but if it is a demon she will turn demon but she turned half demon like you and have godess like her mother. What hollered the mixed Kagome in anger!Uhoh you better tell her Hanna that you aren't her real mother explained a frightend Chris. ok said Hanna in a frightend voice. Kagome i am not your real mother. a crying Kagome asked why your real mother left you here she is from the past she is my great 50 granny so you are actualy my sister. witch cuased Kagome to faint and fall onto a cloud of powers made by both Soata and Chris and Soata you are actualy my brother what asked a confused brother who then fainted, ha ha Chris luaghed Chris you are actualy Inuyasha's cousin Chris luaghed harder, wow thats cool so why did you tell me that then,. cuase i wanted to. hours later Kagome woke up and Chris said are you ok from earlier .Kagome said that she was a little confused though it was easy to understand. ok said a podering Chris looking for something to do. Finally soata woke up and asked who played his character on God of War I did said ahonest Chris, Soata hugged him thanks brother in law, uh oh Soata found out thought an embarresed Chris, Soata then told Chris about what he saw ( all he saw was Chris beside Kagome,Chris was purring ) by that time Chris relaxed and asked Soata why he went into Kagome's room and Soata replied to show you my magic, ok said chris then Soata showed Chris his moves then Chris showed Soata his moves and Soata stared in amazement as Chris done mind bogaling tricks and listend to the oos and aws from Kagome and Soata.** **anyway Chris thought it was time to go to fuedal era so the could se what Shippo, Sango, Kilala and Miroku were up to, to find out that Sango and Kilala were pregnant ( Kilala you'll find out who) and so was Rin and Kinky ho as well but Kagome didn't think she was but she was so then all of them are pregnant and they are curious about the others about bieng pregnant but since there are all of them it got confusing but what about Shippo is actualy 18 by now but no one knows that yet but they were wondering about Kilala. so Shippo walks byand looks different he had a toatly new look rather than his younger look, as he walked by Kagome and Chris noticed him and asked him what happend Shippo said that his birthday was last night, thats right said kagome last night was your 18th birthday, I'm sorry Shippo said Kagome he said ok Shippo then whispered to Kagome and Chris over heard and they both blushed then Kagome told Sango and Chris told Miroku then they all looked at Kilala and Kilala layed back and slept then they all stared at Shippo and he said that it did happen and she will have my pups in April and then Kagome confesed and so did Sango they ended up telling each other that they were pregnant and talked about how they would raise the children and what they would wear and names until chris smelled Inuyasha and death mixed with dirt and pregnant it was Kinky ho and Inuyasha then he smelled a new scent it was a human and full demon scent untill he found out that it was Shashomeru and Rin to find out Rin was also pregnant. Rin was 18 now and fully grown the whole gang was there. and very happy upon there choices and then they had a party. a great party with many different thing like chips and cokes and other goodies.

* * *

**

next chapter explains the party.

next chp5 the great party part1

me: so Kagome what are you up to

kag: i am looking for my panties

then Kagome bends down and both chris' get some action

me: nice

kag: huh?

me: nvm

Chris: so Kagome how about me and you get hitched

Kag: what with

chris pulls out a 240 gold carrot ring with a giant diamoind in the middle

kag: oh chris (kisses both)

me: wow

chris: got that right

so plz review next chp the great party part1


	5. the new half demons

disclamer: i dont own inuyasha i just write stories about him

sorry it took me so long but i had trouble with family my uncle and mother have been in the hospital

i also changed the sory line a little

chapter 5 : the new demon

* * *

Hana (kagome's mother) done all she could to help Soata's little head injury as she moved his hair around she noticed he was growing ears like Chris and she started to worry then she ran towards Chris asking what had happend to her son Chris. Said that he was only growing into a half demon how it happend was thatthe training Chris put Soata through started to change him into a half demon like Chris when the traing was complete he started transforming into a demon the bump to the head made him unconsios and if you are completly trained by a demon the you go unconsios your transformation will start to take place well only if you are trained by chris. so when Kagome awoke she was done a fully transformed half demon but she didn't relise it until she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth she relised she had fangs, she let out a horrified scream. Chris went to check onKagome, and she saw her a buetiful godess demon but he shrill of terror changed to a shrill of joy she loved what had happend to her she hugged Chris for what almost semmed like 3 hours she was over joyed by her transformationshe ran out to show her mother she ran out an sawSoata soata a half demon then she fainted but she was saved byChris and he sat her on her bed he then walked out and talked to soata about some advanced training if his demon potentiol (as in the strength of his magic) to begin anew as ahalf demon thought soata and a powerful one at that and kagome had herfirstpsycic dream she dreamedand was in the mind of her lover for her training. off into the purple mist she walked folowing the sound of her lovers voice.

* * *

hd half demon

next on chapter six kagome gets ready for her training wait for the next chapt er

hd Chris: so how you like my presents

hdSoata: i love it ty chris's

hd Kagome: yeah thanks alot i love it to death

ME: i thought so

hd Chris : you can say that agian


End file.
